The Thief is Back
by Rosie the Demon's Offspring
Summary: Sequel to A Hero and A Thief. Dawn Evergreen, aka Rose the famous jewel thief, is back and is now working at the TDI, Total Drama Industries. She meets new people, an old partner, and the man she loves. What could go wrong besides the fact her new boss has the hots for her and the guy she loves is working in the same building as her. Rated T for language in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody I'm back with a sequel to A Hero and A Thief! Yay!

Some character -cough Dawn cough- will be OOC.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Total Drama series. If I did then Scott would have never got Dawn voted off and they would have gotten together.

* * *

Chapter 1

It's been eight long years since I left this horrid city. Eight long painfully years since I last seen his face. I wished things didn't happen the way it did all those years ago, but here I am returning to the same city where I last saw everyone. Why I'm back you ask? I have returned because of my promotion from my boss, John McLean. He is the owner to an extremely wealthy a powerful company. I've been sent and promote to being the secretary to the boss's son, Chris McLean.

"Miss Evergreen it is such a pleasure to have you as my secretary." Chris said as he flashed me a 'dazzling'' smile.

"Its a pleasure to be here, Mr. McLean." I replied with a fake smile. The man just grabbed my hand gently and kissed my knuckles. I faked a giggle and snatched my hand back.

"Oi boss quit ya flirting we got work to do!" I heard a male voice call out. I turned around to see a red head man. He was muscular yet slim. He had freckles on his cheeks and was wearing a white Polo shirt and black jeans. He seemed awfully familiar.

"Quiet you can't you see I'm trying to impress..."

"Dawn Evergreen." Chris was cut off by the red head. My eyes widened in realization.

"Scott Wilson." I replies back with a smile. He just smirked at me before pulling me into a hug.

"I missed you, Blondie." He whispered in my ear, which made me shiver. I pushed myself away from him.

"Mr. Wilson that was extremely unprofessional of you." I stated trying not to look him in the eyes.

"Oh come on, Blondie. Stop acting like this!" Scott loudly stated. I flinched a bit.

"Scott you heard the lady. Now Miss Evergreen please follow me." Chris butted in. I just nodded and followed Chris. I turned my head slightly then mouthed 'I'm sorry.' to Scott. I felt bad doing that to him but I need this job.

"Well Miss Evergreen. Do you have a place to stay?" Chris asked as he lead me to his office.

"Not at the moment I was planning on staying at a motel till I find a place to settle down." I answered. Chris stopped walking and turned to face me.

"You can always stay with me, Dawn." He whispered. I blushed and looked away from him being close.

"No thanks, sir." I slowly backed away from him.

"Aw why not?" He slowly came closer to me.

"Hey Chris leave the poor girl alone." I looked to see a blonde hair woman wearing a pink business suit with a pair of diamond studded stilettos.

"Damn it Dakota." He cursed. I let out a sigh of relieve.

"Go before I call your daddy about your harassment to his most loyal secretary. Mr. McLean wouldn't like to hear that." Dakota threaten. Chris nodded and quickly left. The woman then turned to me and smiled.

"Thanks for saving me back there." I quickly said with a smile.

"No prob. Anything for a poor girl he hits on." She replied, "Take the day off and go get settle in and come in tomorrow."

"Yes, ma'am." Dakota nodded and left after Chris. I happily walked out of the building with a skip in my steps. I was a bit disgusted that the boss's son would flirt with me. It was a bit creepy. Though seeing Scott again made my heart race. I missed him a lot not that I was ever going to tell him. As I made my way to the closest hotel, I couldn't shake the feeling I was being followed. I was suddenly pulled into a hugged from a random person.

"It's great to see you again, Rose." I looked up to see my old partner in crime. I smiled softly and slowly hugged him back. He grew a bit taller from the last time I saw him. He still had his green Mohawk and piercings. He wore a black short sleeve shirt with a white long sleeve underneath it. He also wore black baggy shorts that went past his knees with a pair of red converse.

"Oh it's such a pleasure to see you again too, X." I replied softly. The man chuckled and smirked.

"Come on Dawn. That's all you have to say to me." He whispered in my ear, "I mean come on we've stolen things together."

"Duncan this is not the place to discuss about this topic." I growled as I slowly moved away from him.

"Well lets go to my place and talk then. Come on." He said as he held out his hand for me to take.

"I-I guess a quick chat wouldn't hurt." I nervously said to myself as I gently grabbed onto his hand. He smirked once again and lead me to his motorcycle. He got and looked at me.

"Come on now I ain't got all day toots." Was he remark. I rolled my eyes and slowly got onto the motorcycle and wrapped my arms around his waist.

* * *

Sorry for the short first chapter. I'll try to update soon. Until then please review! I accept criticism because it helps me learn from my mistakes. I don't care if you the on the story. If you don't then I am happy.

-Røßę


	2. Chapter 2

"Dawn how is your mission going so far?" Duncan asked as he slumped down onto his couch. Dawn jumped onto his lap then rolled over.

"It's extremely easy. I don't even have to seduce the boss's son. He already has a thing for me." Dawn laughed as she rested her head on a pillow.

"That makes your job easier huh?" He lazily asked as he rested his feet on his coffee table and put his hands behind his head.

"Yep. Duncan mother earth has told me you have an extra room. Care to let me move in for a bit?" She asked as she poked his side. He rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Sure, but we have to tell my girl that your my cousin." Dawn giggled then gently punched his arm.

"We are 'cousins', genius." Duncan looked at the platinum blond next to him as a flash of mischief appeared in his eyes.

"Yeah yeah. How things going with 'Scott'." He said as he winked at the woman besides him. The platinum blonde blushed a scarlet red as she hit him with a pillow.

"Duncan! You are not supposed to mention that!" With that said Dawn tackled her partner in crime onto the floor and began to playfully hit him with the pillow. The two just laughed and continued to play fight.

"Ahem. Am I interrupting something?" They stopped when they heard a feminine voice speak. The two turned to the front door and saw a pale woman with short black hair and teal highlights. She wore a black hoodie and a black and teal skirt. She also wore black combat boots.

"Gwen! I thought you weren't getting home til later?" Duncan said in shock. The woman crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes at Dawn.

"Who is she?" She asked as she tapped her foot lightly against the floor.

"Hi I'm Dawn Evergreen, Duncan's cousin." Dawn quickly said as she jumped off him and smiled at the woman. Gwen looked at Duncan suspiciously.

"You never told me your cousin is in town." She stated. Duncan rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"I was transferred here. I work at Total Drama Industries. I never informed him I was coming. I wanted it to be a surprise." Dawn quickly explained.

"I see." She muttered as she threw her stuff down on the floor and walked to her and Duncan's room.

"I am going to go out and enjoy mother natures children, my dear cousin." Dawn sang out as she skipped out the door. Duncan watched as his partner in crime skipped away.

"It's a good thing she is gone now, babe." Gwen purred as she came out of the room in a skimpy outfit motioning Duncan to come to her. Duncan smiled at Gwen and picked her up and walked into their room and locking the door.

Meanwhile with Dawn.

The platinum blonde petite woman walked through the city. She stopped every now and then to look at the different shops. She took mental notes of everything around her.

"Hey blondie!" Dawn stopped in her tracks an turned to see that red headed man she fell in love with. He was wearing his infamous white wifebeater, which showed off a peek of his muscular freckled chest, and baggy jeans that almost covers his shoes.

"Hello there Scott." Dawn greeted with a smiled that made his heart stop.

"H-hi." He replied back as he rubbed the back of his neck. Dawn just giggled. "Uh do you want to go get coffee or something?"

"Of course I would be delighted to." She answered. Scott sighed in relief and lead her to the nearest Starbucks.

"Hello welcome to Starbucks. How may I help you!" Chirped a peppy blonde hair woman.

"I'll take the usual, Lindsey." Scott muttered as he looked around uninterested. Dawn smiled an looked at the woman.

"I'll take a grande Double Chocolately Chip please." The blonde cashier nodded and quickly wrote that down.

"Okay! That will be a total of 9.59." Scott handed her a ten dollar. The blonde nodded and wrote his name on both of the cups. Lindsey quickly worked on their orders and handed it to the two.

"Thanks." He said as he walked out of the coffee shop with Dawn.

"Bye Scott! It was great to see ya again." Lindsey shouted as she watched the two walk away.

The two walked side by side towards the small park across the street.

"So Dawn.. Uh how's life as Rose?" He asked as he watched the platinum blond woman besides him.

"I've haven't been here since I left this city." She lied. She smiled when she noticed he bought the lie. "It's getting late and I'm afraid to go back to Duncan's house since his girlfriend is there."

"There's a spare room at my house." Scott muttered. Dawn laughed and pinched his cheek. "Oi blondie don't touch me."

"Aw come on Scott you know I was playing." She teased as she pinched his cheek again. Scott frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. "Hey I was kidding!"

"Hn." Dawn frowned slightly then jumped on his back. "Hey!"

"I'm tired Scott." She muttered as she yawned. The said man blushed as he felt her bury her face into his neck.

"Uh."

* * *

Sorry for the long wait and the short chapter. Please forgive me! I've been very very busy with school work and I've been in and out of the hospital the last couple of months. I've been trying to update all my other stories and writing out the other chapters of my other stories and this one too.

As we all know, I, sadly, don't own Total drama or the characters.

Thank you redpony, The Queen Gypsy, Animallover65, and Blood Thirsty Angle for reviewing. And thank Blood Thirsty Angle for telling me that I appreciate that you pointed it out. I'll go back and fix it when I get the chance.

-Rose


End file.
